Miss Power
Miss Power is the titular main antagonist of The Rise of Miss Power, a 2012 movie based on the PBS educational program WordGirl. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Metro Man vs. Miss Power Possible Opponents * Bizarro (DC) * Captain Marvel (Marvel) * Captain Pollution (Captain Planet and the Planeteers) * Captain Underpants (...) * Lord Dominator (Wander Over Yonder) * Manchester Black (DC) * Power Girl (DC) * Saitama (One Punch Man) * Syndrome (The Incredibles) * Tighten (Megamind) History Miss Power arrived on Earth with her partner, Colonel Giggle Cheeks, and posed as a new superhero to take WordGirl under her wing and teach her how to use her powers. However, in reality she desired to conquer the world, and instead trained WordGirl to bully her regular villains into submission. After finding out her plot, she defeated WordGirl and managed to take over the town, throwing anyone who disagreed with her actions in jail. This resulted in the villains breaking out to take her down, only for her to swiftly defeat them all. When WordGirl intervened, she managed to use her bullying against her and emerged triumphant. Though not wanting to be defeated, Miss Power simply fled from Earth, never to be heard from again. Death Battle Info Background *Race: Unknown *Sex: Female *Height: Not recorded *Weight: Not recorded Powers and Abilities * Flight - Can fly and hover. She flew from the surface of the Earth into outer space in a matter of seconds, threw Word Girl down, and caught her inches from the ground. * Ice breath - Froze a car to the ground. * Power increase - She gains strength when she hurts people with her harsh insults, which she is very good at. *Superhuman strength and speed *Laser vision *Can survive in space Feats *Easily overpowered WordGirl in their first battle. *Flew from Earth to space in mere seconds, going well over escape velocity. **Also threw WordGirl to Earth and caught up to her mere inches away from the ground. *Defeated a hoard of WordGirl's villains simultaneously. *Casually flipped over a building-sized robot that tried to crush her. *Bullied most of WordGirl's villains into submission and sent them to jail. *Strong enough to create holes in a road by stomping. Flaws *Arrogant. *Not very word-savvy. **Was defeated because she didn't know what the word Triumphant meant. *It is possible to resist her bullying, and if so she won't be as strong. Gallery The_Right_Side_of_Miss_Powers_Face.png|The right side of Miss Power’s face. Known Associates Colonel Giggle Cheeks Colonel Giggle Cheeks is Miss Power’s trusted sidekick. He is an alien, like Miss Power, but appears to be a marmoset-like primate. He is fully intelligent, acting as the pilot for Miss Power’s spaceship. He can stretch his body, allowing him to walk high off the ground, and move to the top of tall buildings. He can also move very fast, allowing him to catch (and eat) the Butcher’s Pepperoni Pulverizer. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Combatants with a rival Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Completed Profile Category:Female Category:Flight Users Category:Ice Manipulator Category:Movie Combatants Category:TV combatants Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Wordgirl Characters